


The Wild Hunt

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shouldn't judge a book by its cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verus_janus (Methleigh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/gifts).



> Gift for verus_janus for the Snarry LDWS 2011 Christmas exchange.

This was Severus Snape’s first solstice, and he felt very out of place. The group of men opposite him reminded him of a flock of fine birds. Lucius was the crowning jewel; with his finery and his long white hair he looked like the regal peacocks of Malfoy manor. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange resembled two masked owls with pale faces and eyes like black pits. And Antonin Dolohov’s long, straight nose was perfect for aiming his sharp hawk’s eyes at his prey.

In contrast, Severus knew that his threadbare robes and uneven features gave him the appearance of scarecrow. He dropped his eyes, ashamed of the contrast between himself and the other men. As Severus gazed at the blazing Yule log, there was a flash in the sky.

When Severus looked up, his jaw dropped. A group of black-clad huntsmen thundered past. But they did not tread on the ground. Their great steeds trod on the air, and their dark hounds leapt from treetop to treetop.

Severus wildly looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the Wild Hunt. The other men continued to laugh and jockey for position. Only Abraxas Malfoy looked at the sky. The older man glanced at Severus, and then he looked again. Abraxas missed nothing: the greasy hair, the misshapen nose, and the second-hand robes. By the time his eyes returned to Severus’s face, the younger man was flushed with shame.

Abraxas nodded gravely and said, “Lucius was right about you. You are extraordinary.”


End file.
